


Homestuck movie 2

by Castor_Raiden



Series: Homestuck Film [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden
Summary: A script for Hivebent, or Mobius Double Reacharound. Mostly just the intro scenes for now, more will be added in time.





	

Dark screen.

 

MSPA FANWORKS STUDIOS

 

Music (Havoc)

 

IN ASSOCIATION WITH MS PAINT ADVENTURES

 

A star field appears, the star in the center bigger and visibly red-orange.

 

The Sgrub Logo, a purple version of the classic Sburb logo with twelve squares arranged in a cross, appears. Below it, letters a title in blue appears, at first in the backwards and upside-down Daedric alphabet that Alternia uses, then showing the proper name in English.

 

HOMESTUCK ACT 5 ACT 1

 

Zoom in toward the large star, revealed to be a molten-looking red giant.

 

MOBIUS DOUBLE REACHAROUND

 

A subtitle appears beneath it:

 

HIVEBENT

 

A solar flare lashes out from the star, obscuring the title as we instead focus on a grey planet with two moons, one pink and one green. Around the pink moon appears the casting director as well as the main director's names. Slingshot around to the green moon, which shows Doc Scratch's VA.

 

Finally, we approach the planet itself toward a field. On the horizon is a sprawling city. In the field is a small hive with pits dug nearby. Aradia's VA is bordered by the Aries sign in burgundy and the Time Aspect symbol. Moving into the city, an apartment complex near the city center stands proud. On top of the building a humanoid creature with two heads is chained. Next to the top story, Sollux's VA is bordered by the black skull shape of the Doom Aspect and the Gemini sign in yellow.

 

Move on out to sea and under it, where we move past schools of pure white fish and other sea life toward a black underwater castle. The sign for Pieces in fuchsia as well as the green vine-like symbol for the Life Aspect border Feferi's VA.

 

As a white tentacle swipes at the words, we surface near a beached pirate ship. Eridan's VA is bordered by the sign for Aquarius in violet and the white winged Hope Aspect. As the view moves on toward the shoreline, a thin line of blue shoots outward into the distance as pink lightning flashes.

 

On the shore is another house. Gamzee's VA is bordered by the sign for Capricorn in purple and the mask-like Rage Aspect.

 

Move inland to a cave in a mountain. The VA is bordered by the sign for Leo in olive green and the heart shaped Aspect of Heart.

 

In the mountains stand two hives. Vriska's VA on the left is bordered by the sun symbol of Light and the sign for Scorpio in cerulean, while Equius' on the right is bordered by an indigo Capricorn symbol and the deep blue symbol for Void.

 

In the desert beyond, lit by a bright sunlight, stands a house similar to Jade's home, with brightly colorful banners draped from it. The symbol for Space and a jade green Virgo symbol border Kanaya's VA

 

Across the desert is a tall forest. A treehouse has several things hanging from it, as well as a scale with an egg and a skull on the dishes. The vortex symbol of Mind and a teal Libra symbol border Terezi's VA.

 

Out of the forest to another expansive plain. Tavros' hive has a tall windmill on top of it. a bronze Taurus symbol and the sign for the Breath Aspect border his VA.

 

Finally, we approach a suburban neighborhood. A hive with candy red banners sits near the middle. Karkat's VA is bordered by the bleeding cut sign for the Blood Aspect, and the symbol for Cancer. The top of the symbol is grey, while the bottom is candy red.Through a window, we can see Karkat himself pulling on his long sleeve shirt bearing a completely grey Cancer sign.

 

NARRATOR: This is KARKAT VANTAS. It is his WRIGGLING DAY, or birthday, although this fact means little to him.


End file.
